bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guppies and the Mudslide
It was a dark, stormy day in Bubble Tucky. The young guppies sat looking out from the windows of the House, rain pouring down hard outside. Milly: ugh.... I wish they'd let us go outside.... Rainy weather is prime time for mud puddles! GJ looked up from his spot next to Mia, giving his back a soft scratch. GJ: but also time for colds and the flu...... London: *pressed against the glass* But the muuuud! The others snickered a bit as London whined and complained at the glass between him and the outside Rini: *sits reading a magazine on a big green pillow* But also colds you two! What Junior said... Hehe.. GJ: *shudders, looking over at Rini* Only Mia and Dad can call me “Junior”! Rini: And meee~! GJ: I thought i made it clear to you last time.... *sighs and shakes his head, facepalms* Rini: *giggles* Oh sure silly. *she waves her hand and then goes back to reading* GJ:never mind Rini:see you do love me Milly: Uugghhh, what can we do in here, guys? There's NOTHING we haven't done already! London: Well, we should find something to do then... Maybe we haven't done eeeeverything. London leans away from the window and looks over to the elevator, scratching his chin as he thought of things they could do to keep from going crazy from boredom. GJ: Have we explored every floor in the lookout yet? Kouhei: *scoots close to Pandora, shaking his head* No i don't think so... London: I dunno, the playroom, the kitchen, the living room, *Looks around* Headquarters… *counts on his toes, tilting his head* Uhhm.. London: Hmm...There's gotta be some place we've never been... Is there an attic or something? London: An attic! Yes! Mia: B....But that sounds a bit....scary… *she looks a bit nervous, but then smiles as GJ rubs her back* London: *starts walking around the room, looking for a latch, looking up* I don't see anything... London sighs and falls backwards to the floor with a dramatic sigh, hand over his eyes. London: Uggggghhhh.... No attic… GJ: Well there are more floors, London. *laughs* we need to go up higher! The guppy grinned and nudged his friend. London: Oh....*chuckles* I forgot. *stands up* Well we should go check for an attic then! Mia: Uhm....No thanks....I think i'd rather stay down here....Rini will you stay with me or do you wanna go too...? *she giggles and smiles at her best friend* Rini: I'll stay here.... *smiles* Tell us if you see an attic London... GJ: Yeah- let's go, London! Who else wants to go? Rini sat reading her magazine, not paying attention. Her head raises up, "Wanna play, Mia? Mia: No thanks...I think I’m just gonna nap. Have fun though. GJ: Anyone else? Kouhei: Eehh...I’ll go. *smiles* Need to move my fin a bit… London: Great! Let’s hope the parents don’t ask questions.. GJ: I think they’re watching a movie marathon in the TV room so I think they’ll be distracted for a while. Milly: Great! *she laughs then stands up, racing towards the door* We need an adventure- *she smiles at London and GJ* C’mon guys, let’s go on a search~ London: Hehe, away we go! The doors closes. GJ: there's gotta be somethin'.... London: *runs after GJ, and accidentally bumps into him* GJ: oof! ...Hehe...Hi London. London: *gets up quickly* Sorry! Milly: *chuckles and rolls her eyes, looking around the room.* Hm..There doesn't seem to be any attic doors... London: *looking up at the ceiling, swarming circles around the room* I don't see anything, what about you guys? GJ: *pouts a little bit* nothing.... Milly: *she scans the room, noticing the rain starting to slow down as GJ goes to the door* .....Hey GJ...? GJ: ....Yeah? Milly: Cover for me will you? If mom and dad come in looking for me? *she murmurs, heading towards the slide* i'm going outside to play in the mud... London: H-Hey! Wait for me! *swims to the slide to catch up* Can I come? Milly: *grins* I was hoping you'd wanna come! GJ: *chuckles and winks at London before the doors closed* Have fuuuuuun. London: Hehe, as long as the rain is slow. *starts to climb on the slide that leads outside* Milly: Looks good to me! *she grins and sits next to him, then pushes off, sliding down* Woo hoo!! London: *looks at GJ, just getting what he meant* I....I will.. *slides after Milly* The pups land in a mud puddle beside Braxton's house. Milly: *laughs and rolls around happily, giggling as she rolls herself in the mud, running around and splashing in all the puddles* This is awesome! London: *flops down and splashes in the mud, skipping the water puddles Milly is by* Milly: *she splashes around in some mud puddles, close to the edge of the cliff* Dude! This one is HUGE!! London: *perks up, now covered in mud* Woah! *jumps up and sprints over to it* London: Woahhhh! This one is huge!! *dives into it, laughing* The guppies laugh and roll around in the mud puddles, not noticing the ground giving way beneath their fins from the heavy dosage of rain. The mud started to crumble from their find, sliding piece by piece down the cliff. Milly: w....what's happening? London: *sits up* Earthquake!! *scoots over to Milly hastily* the guppies suddenly slide down the slope, yelling and holding each other close as they sped down like a muddy slide. They let out a loud grunt as they hit a ledge a few feet below, groaning a bit as they rubbed their backs, dazed. Milly: Woah!! A....Are you okay, London??? *she gulps looking up at the cliff* ....Guess the rains wore the dirt down...... London: G-Gosh... that was scary... how are we gonna get home now!? Milly cried a bit as she looked up at the steep slope, pressing her hand against the wall, which was too slippery and muddy to climb back up. Milly: I...I don't know.... But i hope someone comes fast.... The guppies both jump a little as lightning cracks over head, the booming sound of thunder following. They cowered and hugged close together as the rain started to fall harder. Work in progress